1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a substrate which forms a wiring pattern on a substrate having a plurality of through-holes, and to a substrate manufactured thereby, and further relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid drop ejecting head and a liquid drop ejecting head, as well as a liquid drop ejecting device, in accordance therewith.
2. Related Art
There have conventionally been known inkjet recording devices (liquid drop ejecting devices) which selectively eject ink drops from plural nozzles of an inkjet recording head (a liquid drop recording head), and print an image (including characters) or the like onto a recording medium such as a recording sheet or the like. A plurality of through-holes for electrical connection and through-holes for ink supply (ink supply paths) and the like are formed in a substrate which structures a piezo-type inkjet recording head.
Forming a high-density wiring pattern, a protective film which protects the wiring pattern, and the like on the substrate therefore is relatively difficult. Namely, in a case in which, for example, a protective film for the wiring is formed (film-formed) on the substrate, there are problems such as the in-plane uniformity of the film thickness at the through-hole portions deteriorates, and it is difficult to control film formation around the through-holes (at the edges thereof) (i.e., the profile becomes unstable). Further, with regard to forming (film-forming) the protective film and the like, when it is difficult to make the film thick, there is also the problem that the produceability deteriorates.